¿Qué pasó después?
by caskettES
Summary: Este fic trata sobre como me hubiera gustado que siguiera la historia entre Castle y Beckett después del tiroteo. ¿Se atreverán a hablar por fin de sus sentimientos? Empieza siendo T pero luego subirá a M Espero que les guste ! :)
1. Chapter 1

-KATEE! – Se lanzó sobre ella pero ya era demasiado tarde, la bala ya estaba dentro de ella, le había perforado su piel, no sabía qué hacer pero lo único que tenía claro es que no iba dejar que muriera sin saber lo que sentía por ella.- Te quiero Kate, quédate con migo, no me dejes por favor.

Lo que pasó a continuación sucedió muy rápido, la ambulancia llegó se la llevaron y él la acompaño, vio como se le escapaba su vida ante sus ojos, no sabía a quién mas rezarle para que no le pasara nada, llegaron al hospital y atravesaron los pasillos corriendo, hasta que un médico le dijo que no podía continuar con ellos. Lanie también iba en la camilla, se bajo y Castle la acompaño a la sala de espera. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que el tiempo pasaba tan despacio, cada segundo parecían horas, estaba desesperado, necesitaba saber si a la mujer a la que le había declarado su amor minutos antes, seguía con vida. Poco a poco fue viendo como llegaban sus amigos y familiares más cercanos, y vio a Josh, se acercó hacia él.

-No te atrevas, todo esto es por tu maldita culpa.- Le dijo Josh con odio, se giró hacia Castle y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz que le tiro al suelo.

-Como puedes decir eso.-dijo mientras se levantaba.-Yo al menos he estado con ella, haciendo todo lo posible por protegerla, ¿dónde estabas tú?- Todo el mundo en la pequeña sala los estaba observando, Josh se volvió a girar hacia él y se le lanzó encima, consiguiendo que ambos acabaran en el suelo. Ryan y Esposito fuero corriendo a separarlos.

-Nada de esto es por vosotros dos, mientras mi hija está entre la vida y la muerte, vosotros estáis peleando como adolescentes. –Dijo Jim sin poder aguantarse las lágrimas.

-Castle será mejor que salgamos de aquí y esperemos fuera tomando un poco el aire.-Le dijo su amigo Ryan mientras le cogía del hombro y lo dirigía hacia la puerta.

Ya habían pasado casi tres horas desde que entró al quirófano, estaban todos agotados, había sido un día muy duro, no bastaba con que el día antes se había muerto Montgomery, sino que también le habían hecho daño a ella. De pronto salió un médico y se dirigió al pequeño grupo que estaba dentro de la minúscula sala.

-Hemos conseguido estabilizarla. No sabemos cuánto puede pasar hasta que se despierte, aunque no creemos que tarde más de 24 h. Les mantendremos informados.-Se fue por donde había venido y a todos se les alegro un poco la cara, por lo menos estaba estable pensaba Castle. Poco a poco empezó a vaciarse la sala hasta que solo quedaron Castle, Josh y Jim. Pasaron las horas y nadie había salido a dar información como les habían dicho. Pasaron 18 h hasta que una enfermera se acerco a decirles que ya podían pasar. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo los tres hombres se levantaron y siguieron a la enfermera por los pasillos del hospital.

-Aquí está en a 204, ¿quién es el señor Castle? –Dijo la enfermera.

-Yo, yo soy Richard Castle, ¿por qué?

-Porque nada más abrir los ojos, ha dicho su nombre.-Se le iluminaron los ojos. Ella nada más desertarse después de que le metieran una bala en el pecho, había dicho su nombre.

Jim entró el primero en la habitación y los otros dos esperaron fuera. Después de unos larguísimos 20 minutos, Jim salió de la habitación.

-Josh, dice que entres, está preguntando por ti.-Se quedó mirándole perplejo y entró enseguida.

Castle no se podía creer lo que había escuchado, esperaba que después de lo que le dijo la enfermera, fuera el él elegido. Cuando después de un rato salió Josh, Castle entró en la habitación. Aun después de que le dispararan y que hubiera estado en quirófano, estaba perfecta, pero le impresionó la forma en la que le miraba, tenía cara de estar muy cansada y además tenía el pelo alborotado, para el siempre estaba perfecta pero le angustiaba verla de esa manera.

-Por la forma en que me miras debo de tener un aspecto horrible.-Dice Kate con una voz muy baja.

-No, tranquila, ¿estas bi…bien? Es decir, dentro de lo que cabe.

-No sé qué contestarte a esa pregunta, pero al menos no estoy muerta.

-¿Te acuerdas de algo?

-Que va, de lo último que me acuerdo es que me estaba dando el sol en la cara. Dicen que es mejor no recordar algunas cosas. -Mintió, se acordaba de cada cosa que había pasado, todos y cada unos de los detalles que la rodeaban, pero sobre todas las cosas lo que más recordaba fue su te quiero. Pero no era el momento ni el lugar de nombrarlo, además ella estaba con Josh. No estaba preparada para dejarle entrar en su vida así tan de repente, tenía miedo hacerle caso a sus sentimientos y pasarlo mal, con Josh se contentaba, por estaba ahí ara el pero ella no le dejaba ver lo que sentía de verdad porque no lo amaba, no tenía nada que perder.

- Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, me voy a casa, han sido unos días muy largos, ¿te llamo mañana?

-Sera mejor que no lo hagas Castle, ya lo haré yo, necesito tiempo.

-Sí, de acuerdo, bueno mejórate.

Salió por la puerta destrozado, ella no se acordaba, era una de las cosas más importantes que había hecho en su vida y no se acordaba, salió del hospital y esa fue la última vez que vio a Beckett en meses.


	2. Chapter 2

Se abrió la puerta del ascensor y salió, se suponía que debía reincorporarse dentro de una semana, pero ella no podía seguir teniendo la sensación de que no estaba haciendo nada en absoluto. Se acerco a su mesa avergonzada porque todos sus compañeros de la planta le aplaudían mientras andaba. Cuando legó a su puesto de trabajo, Ryan y Espo se acercaron hacia su mesa.

-Pero bueno, ¿no se suponía que debías llegar dentro de una semana? –Dijo Esposito.

-Sí, debía pero no he podido aguatar más el no hacer nada día tras día y mi médico me ha dicho que si quería ya podía reincorporarme.

-Nos alegramos mucho de verte así de bien Beckett. –Dijo Ryan y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias chicos, ¿dónde está Castle?

-¿No has hablado con él?, el Capitán Gates lo ha echado, dice que en su comisaria no hay sitio para un escritor que va a pasárselo bien.

-La verdad es que no hemos hablado en estos últimos meses.

-A estado viniendo cada día ayudar con tu caso hasta que lo han echado.

-Bien chicos gracias por la bienvenida, voy a presentarme al nuevo capitán luego vuelvo.

Kate se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde antes estaba el Capitán Montgomery. Tocó la puerta y entró. Le resulto extraño encontrar dentro a una mujer.

-Disculpe, ¿el Capitán Gates?

-Esta disculpada, yo soy el Capitán Gates. Dijo mientras apoyaba la espalda en su silla. –Y tú debes de ser Beckett, Kate Beckett.

Kate asiente.

-Inspectora, su fama le precede.

- Gracias señora.

-Señor.- Dijo un poco molesta y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Señor, vengo a decirle que me reincorporo a partir de hoy y que necesitare mi arma y mi placa.

-Su placa se la puedo dar inspectora, pero no su arma hasta que me traiga un examen.

- Pero señor, con todo el respeto del mundo, soy la mejor en lo mío, y para hacer bien mi trabajo necesito mi arma.

-No hasta que me traiga el examen inspectora Beckett. Asique hasta que o me traiga ese examen no podrá salir. Hasta entonces se quedara haciendo labores administrativas.

-Gracias señor.-Dijo con tono sarcástico. –Buenos días. Y salió por la puerta muy enfadada.

Kate sabía que tenía que hablar con Castle y disculparse por esos meses en los que no lo llamó ni una vez después de habérselo dicho en el hospital. Se metió en su página web y vió que hoy tenía una firma de libros en una pequeña librería en el centro de Nueva York. Sin tardr más cogió su abrigo y salió de la 12 para ir a buscarle.

Cuando llego a la librería, cogió uno de los libros que estaba firmando y se puso a la cola, cuándo solo había una persona delante de ella ya llevaba una hora o más esperando. Por fin le toco su turno.

Sin levantar la vista de la mesa, cogió el libro y lo abrió por la primera página.

-¿A quién quieres que se lo dedique?

- Beckett, Kate Beckett estará bien.

Desde que escucho su nombre levanto la mirada del libro.

-¿Kate?

-¿Qué tal Castle?

-Kate no es buen momento para hablar.-Respondió serio, acababa de volverle a la mente lo de los últimos tres meses, tres meses insoportables en los que no había hecho otra cosa que mirar a la pantalla de su móvil para ver si por fin, la había llamado.

-Siguiente.- Dijo Paula su representante. Y sin más ella fue a pagar el libro y salió de la pequeña librería.

No podía marcharse, debía de quedarse a esperarlo para intentar compensar os meses que lo había estado haciendo él. Al cabo de dos horas, escucho su voz. Estaba dando las gracias a sus fans por haber ido a la firma y por siempre estar ahí, cuando ya se estaba yendo, se acercó por detrás y llamó su nombre.

-Castle.

- ¿Llevas todo es tiempo esperando?

-Sí, tenemos que hablar.

-Has tenido tiempo para hacerlo, llevo 3 meses esperándote, no tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado, vi como se te iba la vida de tu cuerpo en la ambulancia, ¿te has parado a pensar como lo he pasado yo?

-Discúlpame Castle, pero en ese momento no estaba coma para pensar en nadie que no fuera yo misma.

-Y en Josh, en el si tuviste tiempo de pensar ¿no?

- Josh y yo hemos roto. – Se da la vuelta, ya no podía seguir manteniendo la conversación, realmente él lo había pasado mal y ella no se había ni preocupado. Empezó a caminar por la calle. El por el contrario se queda de piedra, para nada se pensaba que le fuera a decir eso. Se había pasado, tenía que arreglarlo.

-Kate! Kate! Lo siento, no quería decir eso. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me di cuenta de que él no era para mí, el tenia unos planes en la vida que eran completamente diferente a los míos.

-Lo siento de verdad.

-Yo también lo siento Castle, siento no haberte llamado, siento que te dejara tan mal, lo siento, no quiero que nos distanciemos.

-No te preocupes Kate, te perdono.

- Mira tengo que volver al trabajo, pero… ¿te parece que cenemos en mi casa a las 8? Yo me encargo de la comida.

-Sí, por mí perfecto, allí nos vemos.


End file.
